theavengersmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Jasper Sitwell
Jasper Sitwell was an espionage agent working for S.H.I.E.L.D. who was actually working for HYDRA. Thor and the Consultant He helped Coulson fight the Destroyer in Thor and also helped Couslon to come up with a plan to make sure the Abomination wasn't on The Avengers team in The Consultant. The Avengers In the Avengers, Sitwell keeps serving under S.H.I.E.L.D., and is seen as a computer expert on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. He is the one who locates Loki in Stuttgart. Item 47 :"We all miss him." :―Jasper Sitwell Agent Sitwell is partnered with Agent Blake to capture two bank robbers, who have at their disposal the only Chitauri gun, among the 47 retrieved on Earth, which is still functioning. Beating Blake on time, Sitwell manages to forsee the two's movements and to anticipate them, and reach them in a motel, with the order of collecting the weapon and killing the two. Once at the motel, Sitwell takes the room next to Benny's and Claire's, disturbing them with music at high volume. Benny knocks on his door to ask him to lower the volume, but Sitwell easily knocks him out and ties him. Benny, anyway, manages to warn Claire, who attacks Sitwell with the alien gun. During the following fight, the gun gets broken and shoots automatically, destroying most of the room. After that, Sitwell ties Benny and Claire and prepares to follow his orders, until he discovers that the gun was working because Benny, who is a scientist, repaired it. Seeing a potential in the couple, Sitwell, instead of killing them, recruits Benny and Claire in S.H.I.E.L.D., much to Blake's disappointment. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Yes Men (Episode) Agent Coulson meets up with Sitwell in a parking garage to ask where Nick Fury is. Sitwell replies that Fury doesn't let people find him, that he finds them. Sitwell also asked Coulson about Tahiti, in which Coulson replies "It sucked". Captain America: The Winter Soldier Agent Sitwell is sent by Alexander Pierce on a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship to retrieve Arnim Zola's code from the computers onboard, but the ship is assaulted by Georges Batroc and his pirates, and Sitwell is taken prisoner. Before the negotiations are done, Sitwell and the others are saved by a Strike team led by Captain America, and the data are retrieved by Black Widow. Sitwell comes back to Triskelion, and is assigned to the security of Senator Stern. Both Sitwell and Stern are revealed to be undercover HYDRA agents, and Sitwell takes active part to the hunt of Captain America and his allies after Nick Fury's apparent death. When in company of Stern, however, Sitwell gets captured by Rogers, Romanoff and Sam Wilson, looking for answers. Under threat, Sitwell reveals to them that the new Helicarriers are programmed to kill individuals considered actual or potential threats by HYDRA, such as Bruce Banner, President Ellis or Stephen Strange. When Cap and the others try to take him back to Triskelion to access further informations, however, Sitwell is attacked and killed by The Winter Soldier, who silences him by throwing him under a passing truck. Portrayal He is played by Maximiliano Hernandez. Category:Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Category:Human Category:Thor Culture Category:S.H.I.E.L.D agents Category:The Avengers Culture Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:H.Y.D.R.A Category:Deceased Category:Captain America Culture Category:Villian